


How Fang joined the Protection Comittee

by madammina



Series: The Radiant Garden Protection Comittee [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Challenge describe a battle as if it was from an announcer, Flash Fiction, Gen, The Radiant Garden Protection Committee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the rules don't SPECIFICALLY state only four members can be in the Protection Committee at a time, that's what it is traditionally.  So, the best way to figure out who should replace a leaving member? </p><p>A battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fang joined the Protection Comittee

“And here we are, the final battle to see who will next join the protection committee, it’s Fang vs Vanille!” 

The crowd roared around the small arena as the announcer spoke from his position above the arena . The three current members of the Protection Committee sat a distance apart. 

"Ooh, this looks fun for my replacement." Jecht growled and then stretched. Cyan sniffed and looked away. "Fang looks like she could rip any one of you apart. Especially that ribbon boy."

"Thine attempts to goad me shall be for naught." Cyan said placidly as he still pointedly looked at the arena. "Thou hast too long tried and failed."

"And by responding, it works." Jecht debated slapping Cyan on the back, but he would have to reach around to do it. "Besides, Ribbon Boy, you think you are so above it all. You won't get your hands dirty." Jecht sneered. "With your uppity language and -" 

“Either way, I’m just glad for a new girl!” Laguna quickly shouted from his position between Cyan and Jecht. "Shantotto is nice, but it will be nice for things to be equal." He continued, glancing at Shantotto. Who was, of course, ignoring all of them. 

“Okay, the fighters have taken their positions. Fang has pulled out a lance, we have a dragoon people!” Everyone cheered as the two Cids sat in the referee booth. Cid Highwind gave his narration while Cid Raines kept an eye on the rulebook. 

“And Vanille has pulled out… some sort of fishing rod?” Cid Highwand asked in some confusion. He looked at Raines, who flipped through the rulebook, then nodded. “We have clearance for Vanille to fight! Ready….”

Merlin shot off a firework. 

“OKay, Vanille has made the first move. As a fishing rod, she’s … wrapping up Fang? Um.. okay, still legal. And now she’s casting some sort of magic, but OH! Fang has used her dragoon abilities to jump into the air. I think Fang planned to take Vanille with her, but Vanille took the line back.”

Cyan leaned forward, his fingers stroking his mustache. Jecht chuckled. Shantotto kept her eyes on Vanille.

“Vanille is summoning some sort of energy ball, but OH! Fang is coming down and… Vanille dodged. No, wait.”

Raines smiled as he looked at the two.

“I think we found two good fighters this time.” Raines said smoothly. 

“I think you need a better hobby.” Cid Highwind said, his hand over the microphone so no one else could hear. 

“Fang has swung her lance, and.. Vanille is down!” Cid Highwind shouted. “But not out, as she is… casting Firaga? Fang has dodged... LOOK OUT!” 

Cid Raines jumped out of the booth, and the Committee started to run towards the now burning stands.

“How about a-” Shantotto started to say.

“No! WAIT!” Laguna shouted back. “The people in the stands!”

“I got em.” Fang said as she landed, then ran up the stands, grabbing who should could before jumping out. 

“Aqua!” Vanille shouted, sending small spurts of water where should could, Shantotto joined in. 

Laguna grabbed who he could, and pulled them down and out. Cyan waited for a second to charge up his Bushido. After he gathered enough energy, he raced through to grab people on his own. Jecht grabbed from the bottom and Fang jumped around, making sure not to spear anyone as she landed. 

When the fuss died down, the Comittee looked at the two nominees, glanced at each other, nodded, then looked back.

“As only ONE of thee did not set the stands on fire, or impale anyone in the stands…” Cyan said with his hands crossed over his chest. Vanille rubbed her feet in the ground. “My companions and I choose thee, Fang.”

“And this mistake is one upon which much can hang. But it is also easy to correct, as some of my previous students can attest. Come back soon, Vanille. You have much time and experience to fill.”

“Thank you.” Vanille said, gave Fang a hug, then scurried off. 

“Fang!” Laguna said with a big smile and a bigger hug. “Welcome to the Radiant Garden Protection Committee.”


End file.
